Give Love a Chance
by Raven Gallows
Summary: My fist fanfic EVER so please be nice. ". All he could think about was that boy at the shop, his hazel eyes, his eyebrow piercing and tongue piercing, and the way he smirked and teased him. Everything about him screamed bad boy, and Kurt knew he should try and forget him, but he couldn't."
1. Chapter 1

THE IDEA: Basically Kurt starts dating bad boy Blaine Anderson from Dalton academy boys' reform school

So this is my first time writing fanfiction so I'm going to give it my best try. I'm putting up the first chapter to see what people think, all suggestions are welcomed, and appreciated, but no flames please.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of its characters; if I did there would be a hell of a lot more Klaine scenes

It was a typical day for Kurt Hummel at his school. He started the day off by being throw in the dumpster by some jockasses off the football team, got called a fag while walking to his locker and then proceeded to get shoved in to said locker, and to top it all off got a slushy facial on his way to French class. Yes, just a normal day for Kurt Hummel. The only thing that brightened his day was glee club; unfortunately it was just one of those days.

Kurt made his way back to his chair in the choir room and sat down,

"Kurt," Rachel started in her annoying loud voice "nice of you to _finally_ join us!"

"Seriously, what took you so long dude?" Finn turned around to look at Kurt.

"Ha, doing whatever it is gay guys do in the bathroom!" Puck laughed

That's what Kurt hated the most, he was being bullied every single day and not a single one of his _friends_ seemed to notice, or Kurt did what he had grown used to doing, nothing. He just sat back in his chair and said nothing. After that glee club went how it always did, told them about yet another Journey song they could do, Rachel and Finn sang a duet, and Rachel was given yet another solo. Once club was over Kurt got the hell out of there and went to his favorite coffee shop, The Lima Bean.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt pulled his navigator in to a space in front of the shop; he could already smell the coffee. Kurt got out of his car and entered the warm familiar shop. He walked up to the front counter of the shop,

"Good to see you again Kurt!" said the girl at the counter

"Good to be back Meg." Kurt smiled at her

"The usual?" she asked

Kurt smiled, "Yep!"

Meg set about making his coffee, and came back to the counter moments later with the coffee in hand.

She handed the coffee to him "Here you go Kurt."

"Thank you." He said as he took the coffee.

Kurt headed over to his favorite spot by the window and sat down. Once he got comfortable he pulled out an old battered copy of, Withering Heights, which he had read a million times over, and started to read. About ten minutes in to the book someone walked by his table and nocked his coffee over, spilling its contents on to his book. Kurt let out a shriek and jumped up and tried to save his book, but it was too late.

"Ops, sorry baby, didn't mean to do that."

Kurt looked up to glare at the person but stopped short when he saw his face, and blushed. Standing in front of him was a boy his age and a beautiful boy at that, he had dark curly hair and hazel eyes that caught Kurt of guard. Just as Kurt got his wits about him, he boy lead to the side, tilted his head and smirked.

"Nice pants baby, they make your ass look great." The boys smirk grew as he looked up at Kurt.

Kurt was baffled for a moment then glared at the boy, "First of all back off, and second of all, look at this!" he shoved his ruined book in the boy's face, "you ruined my book!"

"Damn, loosen up baby it just a book. "That pissed Kurt off.

"Do not call me baby!" Kurt glared at him, but he boy seemed unaffected

"Don't worry baby, I'll make it up to you" he smirked

That was it Kurt was done, he grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the shop and out to his car and drove home. That night after Kurt got home he lay in his bed trying to sleep and failing. All he could think about was that boy at the shop, his hazel eyes, his eyebrow piercing and tongue piercing, and the way he smirked and teased him. Everything about his screamed bad boy, and Kurt knew he should try and forget him, but he couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

So it seems that people like my story so I'm now putting out the second chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you like the next chapter

came into glee club the next day waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Settle down guys, I got the list of our upcoming competition for sectionals!" everyone got quiet and settled down in their chairs.

"Alright we will be competing against, The Hipsters a group of adults getting their high school degree, and the Warblers from Dalton academy boys reform school."

"Old people and reform kids! We got this thing in the bag!" Santana said and then high fived Puck. Kurt snorted.

"What? You got something to say ladyface?"

"Just this _Satan_, we had the same attitude about this last year with those reform girls, and they were great, really talented. We can't afford to underestimate our competition, no matter what."

cut Santana off before she could say anything "Kurt is absolutely right guys. This is why I have invited the Warblers to come and show us what they got tomorrow at glee club, so be ready!"

"You invited reform boys to our school?" Rachel exclaimed. Kurt rolled his eyes; she didn't care so much last year with the girls.

"No complains guys, none of them are violent."

"Which is exactly why there in a reform school." Puck said sarcastically

Once again Kurt rolled his eyes, for people who wanted to be accepted so badly they sure were judgmental. Everyone argued about it for the rest of the time, but to no end, the Warblers were coming tomorrow for glee club, and for some reason Kurt was excited.

~0~

Kurt came in to glee club the next day and went straight to the back. Today the Warblers were coming to preform and Kurt was oddly excited.

Mercedes came in and sat next to him, "Hey boo, you ready for this?" she asked

Kurt shrugged, "I guess, I'm interested to see how good they are."

Santana snorted from across the room "We all know what you're _really_ interested in. All those cute bad boys, right Hummel?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, she wasn't worth his time, so he turned to something that was, his cell phone. He kept his head down trying to ignore the loud conversations around him, and then everything got really quiet. When Kurt looked up the first thing he noticed was everyone staring at him, that's when he saw the boy standing in front of him. A boy with curly hair, an eyebrow piercing and hazel eyes. The boy smirked at Kurt and healed out a book, Kurt looked down at it, and it was a brand new copy of Withering Heights. Kurt looked up at the still smirking boy.

"Told you I would make it up to you baby," he said still holding out the book, and Kurt noticed that you could see the boys tongue ring when he talked, the thought made Kurt light headed.

"And by the way baby, my name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt snapped out of his daze, "I told you not to call me baby!"

The boy, Blaine, laughed, "Then what should I call you?"

Kurt blushed, "My name is Kurt."

Blaine offered him the book again, "here, it's an apology for what I did to your book." Kurt hesitantly reached out and took it, still painfully aware of everyone watching him.

"Well if you'll excuse me baby, I mean, Kurt," Kurt glared at him, "I have to go. " Blaine then turned around to join the group standing at the front of the class, the Warblers.


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm really happy that people seem to like my story. Getting a good review makes me smile, so thank you to all who have reviewed! So without further delay….the third chapter! Enjoy!

Kurt was amazed as he watched the Warblers dance and sing, they were amazing, and Blaine's voice practically made him melt. _No!_ Kurt's inner voice yelled at him, _this guy is bad news, you don't like him, nope, not one bit! But he's so cute, and he has such a great voice… _

Great now his inner voice was arguing with its self, typical. Kurt spent the rest of the song trying to focus on anything but Blaine. Once they were done Kurt braced himself for the tidal wave that was about to come, and then, it came.

Rachel stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Blaine, "what is your relationship with Kurt!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and waited for Blaine to straighten out this misunderstanding, but of course this was Kurt's life so that couldn't possibly happen.

Blaine smirked, "oh you know, hookups on weekends, and there was this on time in this coffee shop..."

Kurt jumped up, "what! No!"

Santana smirked, "I knew Hummel wasn't as innocent as he seemed. So about that time in the coffee shop….."

Finn stared at Kurt, "d-dude really….I mean….I…just I didn't think…dose your dad know?"

"No! I mean, there is nothing to know about!" Kurt glared at Blaine who was trying hard not to laugh. Kurt walked over to Blaine grabbed his hand and dragged him into the hallway .Once they were in the hallway Kurt turned on him.

"What the hell is your problem?Now they think that…"

Blaine smirked, "think what, that you had sex with me?"

Kurt glared at him, "you're an ass, you know that?"

Blaine laughed and then bowed, "with pride!"

Kurt glared at him again, but Blaine continued, "Speaking of asses, have I told you how great yours is. I mean damn baby those pants leave nothing to the imagination!"

"Stop calling me baby! My name is Kurt!"

Blaine looked taken aback for a moment, and then smiled, "Damn."

Just then the Warblers walked by, the one named Wes stopped next to Blaine, " stop trying to get in this poor boys pants and lets go."

Blaine nodded and started to follow Wes, then he turned around and smiled a Kurt, "see ya around, Kurt."

Kurt turned around quickly to hide his blush, and make his way back to the choir room as fast as he could, chanting in his mind all the way, you don't like him, you don't like him! Ha, who was he kidding?


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay everybody, so I feel like my chapters have been really short so I am going to try and make this one a bit longer this time. Also one more note before we start, I am going to try and focus more on Blaine in this chapter, so without further ado, the fourth chapter!**

The bus ride back to Dalton was as crazy as usual, Wes and David were having a very heated debate about whose girlfriend had bigger boobs, Jeff and Nick were playing, _are you nervous_, in the seat across from him. Jeff practically had his hand on Nick's crotch, and Nick was screaming at the top of his lungs that he was nervous, but of course that didn't stop Jeff. He looked over a Thad who was flipping people off as they drove by and laughing his head off at their reactions. Then at the front of the bus a large game of strip poker was well underway, Blaine smiled, he loved his friends. Yeah sure they had all done bad things, and most of them had tattoos and piercings, but then again so did Blaine. Blaine sat there clacking his tongue ring against his teeth.

Wes noticed this and turned around, "So B, what was up with you and that kid."

"Oh nothing." Blaine shrugged

David rolled his eyes "Don't give us that shit; you looked ready to jump in his pants at any minute."

"Seriously it's nothing, I accidently destroyed one of his books the other day and he got all pissed about it. He's hot and fun to tease, that's all."

Wes smirked, "dude, if that was all it was then you wouldn't have gone to the trouble of going out and buying him a new book."

David laughed, "Yeah, it's totally obvious that you like him."

Blaine sighed, "even if I did like him, and I'm not saying I do," David and Wes smirked, "I'm not exactly boyfriend of the year material, I'm a recovering drug addict, an alcoholic, a previous gang member, and was arrested for armed robbery."

"It was only 'armed robbery' because you had a pocket knife in your pocket when they picked you up." Wes pointed out.

Blaine snorted, "Whatever, I probably couldn't get in to his tight ass anyway."

Wes rolled his eyes, "Yeah B, make jokes like you always do."

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked out the window, the truth was Blaine did like Kurt, liked him enough to Google him, and he liked what he saw. Kurt was amazing, he was beautiful, had and amazing voice, and wasn't afraid to stand up for himself. Blaine didn't know what to do, he put on a good bad boy act that usually made people melt, but not Kurt, it drove Blaine crazy, and he loved it. Blaine wanted to get to know Kurt, but didn't know how to do that without being, an ass. Blaine had terrible people skills most people gave up on him after a while, except for the guys from Dalton, they never did.

Blaine looked back over to Wes and David who were once again arguing about boobs. Then he looked over at Jeff and Nick who were snuggled up and sleeping, Blaine envied them, they had something he had never had. Blaine turned his attention to the front of the bus again and noticed Thad had stopped flipping people off and joined the game he, along with practically everyone else was down to their underwear, everyone but Trent. Trent was a mad poker player, who got arrested for his gambling habits. Trent noticed Blaine watching and waved at him smiling triumphantly, Blaine smiled and waved back.

Yeah Blaine was screwed up, so were all his friends, every one of them had been arrested for some reason, all of them had crappy lives. But they looked out for each other never gave up on their friends, no matter how much of an ass they were. Blaine took another look at his friends and came to his decision, he would get Kurt Hummel if it was the last thing he did. This was his new mission in life, to get Kurt Hummel to be his boyfriend, no matter what.

**So this chapter was basically a character development on Blaine, I wanted to show more to his character. I also wanted to show more of the Warblers and how they act. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to get the next one out soon **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long! It has been a crazy summer! I'm actually doing this from my cabin at camp….*sigh* anyways thank you for your reviews and I'm goanna try really hard to make this chapter longer than the others, so here we go chapter 5 **

Kurt took a deep breath before he opened the door to the choir room ready for the interrogation. Once he opened the door he was meet with thousands of questions all at once.

"Okay! QUIET!" Kurt yelled over them.

Rachel stepped forward first, "Kurt who was that?"

"Yeah he was hot!" Santana smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at Kurt expectantly, "well?"

Kurt sighed, "His name is Blaine Anderson, and I meet him at a coffee shop..."

"Oh coffee date!" Santana smirked

Kurt rolled his eyes, "No Satan, he ruined one of my books when he knocked over my coffee, then he proceeded to act like a total ass. That's all, end of story. Okay?"

Mercedes laughed, "Boy if that was all he wouldn't have gone to all the trouble of getting you a new book."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you guys don't know don't know what you're talking about."

"Well I'll tell you one thing I know." Finn said, "You can't see him anymore."

Kurt glared at him, "I'm sorry, what?"

"He is a reform school kid! And he is in a glee club we are competing with; he's just going to use you!"

"Sorry Finn but it really isn't your business." Kurt snapped

"Like hell it isn't!" Finn shot back, "I'm your big brother!"

Kurt went red in the face, "For the last time Finn, I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

Rachel got in between them, "Okay boys, calm down."

Kurt sent one more glare at Finn then stormed out of the room and headed out to the front to his car.

"I can't believe him." Kurt said as he shoved the key into the ignition and started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove over to the Lima Bean. Once he got there he ordered his usual and sat in his usual spot. Kurt scanned the coffee shop and nearly slapped himself when he found himself looking for Blaine. Kurt blushed bright red; this was going to be hard.

Blaine smiled as he left the choir room, he had decided to go to the Lima Bean and look for Kurt again, and he was really excited, though he would never tell anyone that. He pushed he smile away and walked towards the front doors of Dalton, he was so close, but then Wes and David caught up to him.

"So where you off to B?" Wes smirked

"Off to see you new boy toy?" David laughed

Blaine glared at them, "First of all Wes, it's one of your business where I'm going. And second he is NOT a toy David!"

David backed off, "Sorry man it was just a joke."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm out of here. Later." And with that Blaine was out the door. He got in his car and headed to the Lima Bean praying the whole way that he would find Kurt there.

Blaine saw Kurt before he even got out of his car. He was sitting at the table right in front of the window, the same spot where he meet him. Then it dawned on him, he had no idea what he was going to say to Kurt. Every other time he had talked to him he had acted like a total ass and now he didn't know what else to do. Blaine took a deep breath and opened the car door, he still couldn't think of what to say to Kurt and, though he would never admit it, he was nervous. But he pushed that feeling down as he entered the shop. The minuet he entered Kurt's head shot up hand he looked right at him, Blaine smirked and walked over to Kurt and sat in the chair on the other side of the table.

"Hey babe, how's it going?"

Kurt glared at him, "I told you not to call me babe."

The comment was expected, just what Blaine thought Kurt would say, but today something was different about Kurt, and that's when Blaine noticed the redness around Kurt's eyes.

"Wait, have you been crying?"

"No!" Kurt snapped

Blaine shook his head, "Liar. Who made you cry?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I had a bit of a…argument with my brother."

"So your brother made you cry?" Blaine concluded.

Kurt shook his head, "Not in the way you think."

"What other way is there?" Blaine practically shouted.

"I'm angry at him." Kurt said, "And when I get really angry I tear up, that's all…..why do you care anyways?"

"Just making conversation babe." Blaine leaned back in his chair.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "and the jack ass is back, and I thought you might have actually cared."

'Great job Anderson' Blaine thought to himself.

Blaine sat forward in the chair again, "No I didn't mean that….I just…..I'm no good at talking to people"

Kurt gave him an odd look, "you should work on that."

Blaine smirked, "I'm trying, which is why I'm here. Can I ask you something?"

Kurt smiled a little bit and leaned forward in his chair, "Ask away."

"Would you like to hang out this week end?" Blaine asked.

"Hang out." Kurt cocked his head to the side, and Blaine thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded, "Like go see a movie, or go out to eat, or maybe hang out with me and the Warblers."

Kurt smiled, "I'd like that."

Blaine smiled at him, "Great. I'll pick you up from your school on Friday."

"Great." Kurt smiled then blushed, "I really should be going." He stood up.

"Yeah me too, bye Kurt." And he turned to walk out.

Kurt blushed, "Bye Blaine."

Kurt was dreading going home and seeing Finn especially considering that he had just agreed to go out with Blaine. Kurt took a deep breath and opened the front door thankfully Finn was passed out on the couch and Kurt was able to sneak pass him and up to his room. Kurt knew eventually Finn would find out but for now Kurt would avoid it.

**Okay, so what did you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know, and please let me know what you would like to see later on in the story! Thank you! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! So I know I haven't updated in forever like since the summertime, but I am finally back and going to try and put out another chapter and make longer and better than the other ones. So here we go you enjoy and like I said all comments or suggestions are welcomed thank you!**

It is been two days since Blaine asked Kurt to hang out with him. And today was finally the day; Blaine laid on his bed in his dorm room staring at the ceiling he felt close to a panic attack. This whole week had avoided letting the Wes and David or any of the other Warblers know what he was doing for fear they would come and screw things up, or find out that he was not the total bad ass he made himself out to be.

Just as Blaine decided that he would get up and get ready to go, Wes and David came barging into his room.

"Blaine!" David exclaimed, "Come on the other Warblers are having a movie marathon in the Commons"

"Yeah!" Was yelled while jumping up and down, "we are going to watch all the Saw movies tonight, it's good to be awesome!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "sorry guys" he said, "I have plans to night".

"Plans?" David asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Since when do you have plans?" Asked Wes.

"Since now!" Said Blaine getting frustrated, he really didn't need them to mess things up tonight.

"Okay okay, calm down B!" David said putting his hands up and surrender.

"Whatever, I'm leaving now." Blaine said as he stormed out of the room.

Wes and David watched as Blaine left the room, Wes looked over at David,

"We're spying on him tonight then right?" Wes asked David.

"Hell yeah!" David said with a wicked smile on his face.

Kurt tried to sneak downstairs as quietly as he possibly could, hoping against all hopes that no one would notice him. But of course he's Kurt and nothing can ever work out the way he wants it to. As he rounded the corner after coming down the stairs he saw Finn had stationed himself right in front of the front door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Finn asked crossing his arms.

"Out?" Kurt said, trying to come up with a convenient lie.

"Out where, and with whom?" Asked Finn.

"Let's see," Kurt said pretending to be thinking, "none of your business, and none of your business." Kurt said glaring at Finn.

Finn just stood there and glared at him, "not good enough." Finn said shaking his head.

"Finn just move," Kurt said giving an exasperated sigh, "I'm getting out one way or another."

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that?" Finn asked, "I've got the front door covered you know you can't get past me."

Kurt just smirked at Finn, and turned on his heel heading towards the back of the house. Finn just stood there for moment completely confused. Then it dawned on him.

"Crap, we have a back door!" Finn turned around quickly and swung open the front door just in time to see Kurt pulling out of the driveway smirking at him.

Finn slammed the front door and anger, "why am I so stupid sometimes!?"

Kurt pulled into a parking spot at the restaurant. He set there for a few minutes trying as hard as he could to calm himself down. This wasn't a date, this wasn't a date, he kept chanting in his head, all Blaine wanted to do was hang out with him. Kurt took one last deep breath then opened the door of his van and got out heading toward the front door of the restaurant. He got in there and noticed right away that it wasn't very crowded; he scanned the room looking for Blaine. But before he could find him a young waitress came up and stood in front of him.

"How can I help you?" She said in a perky voice as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I'm just looking for someone." Kurt said as he tried to look around her to see if he could spot Blaine.

"Kurt!" Kurt leaned around the perky blonde and saw Blaine waving his hand from a booth towards the back.

"Oh there he is." Kurt said pointing to Blaine.

She turned around and looked at Blaine, then looked back at Kurt her happy expression gone.

She gave him a fake smile, "oh, well I'll just take you to your table then." She turned on her heel and stocked towards the table Kurt did his best trying keep up.

Blaine smirked as he saw Kurt approach with the waitress, "hey there babe how's it going?"

Kurt glared at him as he sat down, "how many times have I told you not to call me babe?" Kurt said giving an exasperated sigh, "my name is Kurt, K-U-R-T! Get it right!"

Blaine just chuckled, "whatever you say, BABE." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What can I get you to drink?" Said an annoyed voice.

Kurt at almost forgot the waitress, he looked up at the not so perky waitress, "just water please." Kurt said. She gave him a curt nod then turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Damn, what did you do to her?" Blaine said trying to conceal laughter.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and opened up his menu looking over the food. Blaine just sat there watching Kurt, and was once again amazed by how someone could look so cute doing just everyday things. Blaine looked away from Kurt deciding not to push his luck and scanned the restaurant. And then he saw something that made his heart drop. In the back corner of the restaurant sat four people in a small booth. Each one of them wore black fedoras black sunglasses and black trench coats, but Blaine could tell without a doubt who they were.

Blaine put his head in his hands and let out a sigh. Of course Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick would come and spy on him at a time like this. Blaine just prayed that they wouldn't do something to ruin his night.

Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick were all shocked when they saw Kurt sit down with Blaine.

"I knew it I knew it I knew it!" Jeff said doing a little happy dance in his seat.

Nick smiled at his boyfriend's antics. Wes and David just smirked as they watched Kurt and Blaine. Blaine had obviously noticed them by this point and was trying his hardest to ignore them.

"Why would a cutie like that ever want to go well with B?" Asked Nick.

Jeff nodded his head furiously almost flinging the Fedora and sunglasses he wore onto the table in front of them. "I know right? I really want to go over there and tease them!""

"No!" Said Wes and David at the same time.

"Blaine may know we are here, but Kurt doesn't." Said Wes.

"And as long as things stay that way we can keep spying on them because Blaine won't say anything about it if Kurt doesn't notice." Finished David.

Jeff crosses arms and pouted leaning back in his seat "fine."

Nick put his arm around Jeff and pulled him against him, "don't worry sweetie, we'll get to tease Blaine when he gets back from this little date!" Jeff's eyes lit up behind his sunglasses, he smiled and nodded, and laid his head on Nick's shoulder.

"Yes yes yes, teasing Blaine later will be a lot of fun for right now we have a more important mission!" Said Wes crossing his arms and giving them a stern look.

"That's right," said David with a determined look. Jeff and Nick nodded their heads and the four of them went back to spying on the couple across the restaurant.

**Well guys! I'm finally done with this chapter after all this time! So tell me what you think if you like it, if you don't like it, or if you have any suggestions for the story! All suggestions are welcomed. Anyway thanks for reading all try to update sooner next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! So I know this update is coming sooner than my other ones have. But I have some ideas that I want to get down into a chapter before I forget at this moment I don't know if this chapter will be out quickly or if I'll be working on it for a week but I guess it really doesn't matter to you. So once again I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading my story (even those who I didn't want to read it, you know you are, Josie) anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Kurt sat there biting his lip and peeking over his menu every once in a while to look at Blaine. He really wanted to ask him about why he went to a reform school like Dalton, but he felt like that would be rude.

He looked over at Blaine again noticing that he seemed to be distracted by something and whatever it was making him real nervous because he kept clacking his tongue ring against his teeth.

Finally Kurt had had enough, "would you cut it out!"

Blaine's head shot up quickly, "what?"

"Your tongue ring!" Kurt said exasperated, "you keep hitting it against your teeth, and it's driving me crazy!"

Blaine smirked at this, "why are you paying so much attention to my mouth babe?"

Kurt blushed wildly, "how could I not when you're making so much noise with it!" Blaine simply smirked at him, which made Kurt even more frustrated. "And how many times have I told you to stop calling me BABE!" Blaine laughed out loud at this.

Kurt was surprised by this, he'd heard Blaine chuckle, but had never really heard him laugh and surprisingly Kurt liked the sound of it.

Kurt blushed at this and shook his head quickly banishing the thought. He could not like Blaine, he couldn't allow himself to fall for him.

"Stop laughing at me!" Kurt said indignantly

But this just made Blaine laugh even more, "I'm sorry Kurt, I just can't help it! You're just too cute for your own good!" Blaine stopped abruptly his eyes widening.

"You… You just called me Kurt… And he said I'm...I'm cute." Kurt said in shock with a light blush on his cheeks.

Blaine tried to look at anything but Kurt as his entire face went red. Fortunately for Blaine their waitress picked that moment to show up again.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked talking directly to Blaine and giving him a flirty smile.

Blaine was obviously surprised to see her, he looked up quickly flashing her the most convincing smile he could manage, "yes, yeah we're ready, right Kurt?"

The waitress glared over at Kurt as he nodded, "yeah definitely." Kurt said

The waitress quickly took their orders, a salad for Kurt, and a hamburger for Blaine. Once she was done she flashed Blaine one more flirty smile and glared once more Kurt before she walked away.

After she was gone Kurt looked over at Blaine once again noticing that see still had a bright blush on his face. Kurt decided any topic would be better than this so he decided to take a risk.

"So," Kurt started taking a deep breath, "how did you end up at Dalton?"

Blaine actually looked grateful for the change in subject, "you're asking what I did to get put into a juvenile delinquent school?"

Kurt blushed, "I'm sorry if this is too personal," Kurt said quickly, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Blaine shook his head, "no, it's okay I want to tell you."

Blaine sat there for a moment looking down at the table and fiddling with the silverware finally he took a big breath and began, "most kids that go to Dalton come from really terrible families, but it really wasn't the same for me. At first I had a great family, a mom a dad who seem to love each other a lot, and a great big brother. Things are going pretty great until around seventh grade. My brother I graduated from high school was moving on the go to college in a different state I guess you could say use the glue that held my family together and things got really bad between my mom and dad."

Blaine seemed to become very interested in the pattern on the table at that moment. It looked as if he was seriously considering how he should word the next part.

"They started fighting a lot, and well, long story short my dad left. Mom got really depressed after that and will gloat to the bars every night and come home drunk. So I figured if she didn't care about me why should I care about anything, that's when I met the gang."

"The gang?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, "yeah, and it's exactly what it sounds like. They were a local gang in the area, and they made me feel wanted like I was a part of something. That was when I got into a lot of really bad stuff."

"Bad stuff?" Kurt asked cocking his head side, "like what?"

Blaine gave him a small sad smile, "like… Drugs, alcohol, and even robbery."

"Robbery?" Kurt asked looking little surprised.

Blaine nodded, "Yep, that's what they arrested me for, armed robbery."

"ARMED robbery?" Kurt asked looking even more shocked.

Blaine got a little nervous then, "yeah, but, it was only considered armed robbery because I had a pocket knife on me when the police picked me up, I didn't actually use it on anyone!" Blaine said quickly.

Kurt gave a small smile, "it's okay, I figured even if you are a jerk sometimes you would never actually hurt anyone, not like that."

"Thank you Kurt, for listening to me, and for understanding." Blaine said looking relieved.

"And thank you Blaine, for telling me." Kurt smiled; maybe Blaine wasn't such a bad guy after all.

Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick were surprised to say the least. David watching Kurt and Blaine for the past few minutes and were amazed at how Kurt could get Blaine to open up the way he did. They had never seen Blaine laugh or smile so freely, nor had they ever seen him blush the way he did when he was with Kurt.

"Wow," Nick said looking a little shocked, "I've never seen Blaine act like this."

Jeff nodded more serious than he'd ever been, "yeah, he's usually got a cocky attitude; I've never seen him act like this."

"I guess Blaine really likes him." Wes said shrugging as if it was no big deal but in reality he was pretty shocked as well.

David nodded, "I guess, we should probably get out of here then."

Jeff sat forward quickly, "but can we still tease him when he gets back to school?" He asked.

Nick padded Jeff on the head smiling slightly, "of course sweetie, but keep the teasing to a minimum this time, okay?"

Jeff saluted him, "yes sir." He said smiling at Nick.

They all got up and snuck out of the restaurant as quietly as they could hoping that Blaine wouldn't notice them leaving.

The rest of the dinner went well; they've finally gotten their food from the not so perky snotty waitress. And they talked freely rest of the night trying to avoid serious topics or any more embarrassing situations thankfully it worked out pretty well. Kurt found that he rather enjoyed spending time with Blaine when he was in being a total jerk.

Kurt stood outside in the parking lot next to Blaine, "well, thank you for tonight," Kurt said blushing lately, "it was pretty fun."

"Thanks for showing up." Blaine said his smirk now back in place, "so I can pick you up from a school like I had planned."

Kurt shook his head, "don't worry about it. Anyways, I guess I'll see you around?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smirked, "you can bet on it babe. Well see around." He said as he turned and headed towards a motorcycle parked towards the front of the parking lot. Kurt rolled his eyes, how much more of a stereotypical bad boy could this boy be?

**Well that is all for this chapter, next chapter we get to see how the new directions react to Kurt going out with Blaine. So I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so here we go with the next chapter! I have so much to do this weekend and I figured that I should get a new chapter out, so here we go! Enjoy!**

For the first time in a while Kurt was having an okay day at school. He hadn't been thrown in a dumpster, gotten called a fag, or been shoved into a locker. He had even dodged a slushy! He dodged a fucking slushy! So Kurt couldn't keep the smile from his face as he walked into the choir room that day. But that's when everything came down.

"How could you do this to us?" Rachel yelled as Kurt entered the room.

Kurt was slightly shocked at this, "How could I do what to you?"

"How about going out with that guy from gay Hogwarts? You know, our competition!" Santana glared at him.

"What?!" Kurt glared at Finn who was sitting in the front row giving him a stern look.

"I had to tell them Kurt; they had a right to know."

Kurt growled in frustration, "first of all it wasn't a date, and second of all it is not your business what I do!" Kurt snapped.

"It is our business when it involves us." Puck shot back.

Kurt looked around at everyone in the room, all of them had disappointed or angry looks on their faces, all but Mercedes who was sending Kurt apologetic glances.

"It does not involve any of you." Kurt said quietly. He couldn't believe it the football team had been bullying him all year and they hadn't noticed. But now when he finally was a little happy they noticed him!

"We never talked about glee club it never even came up. So none of you are involved, it is none of your business. So leave me alone and let me do what I want." Kurt said calmly.

"I say we put it to a vote," Rachel said turning to everyone else, "all in favor of Kurt never going out with this Dalton boy again raise your hands." Everyone in the room raised their hands, well everyone but Mercedes and Brittney, who looked really confused.

Rachel turned back around to face Kurt, "well there you have it, you cannot see that boy anymore." Rachel stated looking entirely too pleased with herself.

Kurt sent her a dark glare, "Shove it up your ass hobbit." Kurt turned on his heel and got out of the choir room as fast as possible. His eyes were stinging with tears before he even made it to his car.

~0~

Before Kurt knew it he found himself parked in front of the Lima Bean. He got out of his car and headed in and going to the counter.

He took a deep breath to make sure his voice didn't shake when he spoke, "The usual please Meg."

Meg spun around to flash him a smile, but when she saw him it faded, "Kurt, what's wrong? Did something happen." Kurt shook his head, trying to keep it together.

"No I'm fine, can I have my coffee please?" Meg nodded and handed him the cup still looking worried.

Kurt took the cup, and turned to go sit at his favorite table. He sat down at the table and just stared at his cup. He listened to the sounds of the shop, people laughing and talking, and the bell that would ring every time someone entered. He didn't know how long he had sat there, then he heard the scraping of a chair being pulled back and someone sat across from him. Kurt looked up to see Blaine sitting across from him, with a concerned look on his face.

"Kurt, are you okay?" that's when he lost it. Kurt put his head in his hand and started crying.

"No I'm not. I'm not okay." He felt Blaine put his hands on his shoulders and looked at Blaine.

"Please Kurt tell me what happened." Blaine had a look of concern on his face that Kurt had never seen before. Kurt told Blaine about everything, about the bullying, about how no one in glee club ever seemed to notice or care, and about what had happened to him that day. With everything Kurt told him Blaine's face looked angrier and angrier.

When Kurt had finished Blaine sat there for a minute trying to get control over his anger.

He took a final deep breath and then looked up at Kurt who was watching him. He then stood up quickly and offered his hand to Kurt, "Come with me."

Kurt nodded hesitantly and put his hand in Blaine's. Blaine then pulled him up and dragged him outside and over to his motorcycle. He picked up a helmet and handed it to Kurt.

"Hell no." Kurt said looking at Blaine like he was crazy. Blaine just rolled his eyes and put the helmet on Kurt's head. Once he was done with that he got no the bike and turned to look at Kurt.

"Hop on." Kurt nodded and got on the bike behind Blaine.

"And where, may I ask, are you taking me?" Kurt asked.

"I'm taking you to the Warblers. Oh and by the way, you might want to hang on." Blaine said as he started up his bike. Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

~0~

Blaine finally stopped in front of a rather large looking building. He turned to look at Kurt who was still clinging to his back with his eyes shut tightly, "we're here." Kurt's eyes opened and he jumped off the bike as quickly as he could.

Blaine chuckled lightly at that, "Enjoy the ride?" he asked with a smirk.

"That was terrifying!" Blaine laughed out loud at that, and got off the bike.

"Come on" he said. He turned and headed towards the large building and Kurt did his best to keep up. When they got inside the had to walk through a metal detector, Blaine showed a guard a ID card and both Blaine and Kurt had to sign in. once they were finally done with that Blaine lead Kurt down a long hall way with stairs at the end.

"What the heck was that about?" Kurt asked Blaine as they walked down the hall.

Blaine smirked at him, "Well this is a reform school, they have to take some precautions."

Kurt snorted, "Fanciest reform school I've ever seen." Blaine chuckled lightly.

He led Kurt up the stairs and into another long hall. At the end of this hall was a pair of large double doors.

Blaine stopped in front of the doors when they got to the end of the hall way. "I have to warn you,"

He paused, "there a little…well you'll see."

He opened the doors to the room. Inside were a few couches, a TV and a pool table. All around the room were boys in the same uniform as Blaine, some were playing video games, and others were over at the pool table. It was chaotic; they were all yelling and shoving each other. All the sudden an energetic blond pooped up in front of Kurt.

"Hey there Kurtie!" he yelled happily, "my name is Jeff; I can't believe Blaine brought you here! Oh! I have to tell Nick!" and as quickly as he came he was gone.

"What just happened?" Kurt asked Blaine looking slightly confused, Blaine just smiled at him.

A group of four boys came up to them, one of them being Jeff who was beaming at Kurt.

One of the boys stepped forward, "Hello Kurt, my name is Wes, this is David, Nick, and you've already met Jeff." Wes said as he gestured to each of them.

Kurt nodded at them, "Hello."

"Now, not that we're not happy you're here, but why did you bring him here Blaine?" David asked, Blaine was acting very un-Blaine as of late.

"Kurt has had a bad day, and I wanted to get his mind off of it." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt looked at Blaine slightly shocked. Nick and Jeff shared a knowing smile.

Jeff came forward and grabbed Kurt's wrist, "Come on then Kurtie," Jeff smiled at him, "we'll have loads of fun." Kurt nodded as Jeff pulled him along. Kurt was shocked to say the least, no one, especially guys, ever touched him his freely. He was a stranger to them yet they were treating him like one of them and going out of their way to make him feel better. Kurt smiled to himself he hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

~0~

Later that night Blaine pulled up in front of Kurt's house to drop him off. Kurt had spent the rest of his day with the Warblers, they were so much fun to hang out with, and Kurt was sure he had made lifelong friend with Jeff. Kurt smiled at Blaine as he got off the bike, ignoring the fact that Finn was watching them through the window.

"So did you have fun babe?" Blaine asked.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and smiled at him, "Thank you Blaine, for everything, you're actually a nice guys when you put your mind to it."

Blaine smirked, "No problem Kurt."

Kurt turned to leave then stopped. He turned back around to face Blaine who looked slightly confused. Kurt took a deep breath then leaned forward slightly and placed a light kiss on Blaine's lips.

He pulled back quickly, "Good night Blaine." With that Kurt turned around and ran to his house, missing the small smile that was coming to Blaine's face.

~0~

Kurt had had a long day, no on in glee club had talked to him all day, Finn must have told them about the kiss. Kurt blushed at the thought, he still could not believe that he had _kissed_ Blaine, he barely knew the guy! Kurt smiled to himself; he liked Blaine he couldn't deny it anymore. Kurt went to his locker to get his things, he had decided to not go to glee club today since he was mad at them and they weren't talking to him.

Before Kurt could close his locker and leave someone came up behind him and shoved him into his locker. He turned around only to come face to face with Karofsky.

"Hey there fairy," He sneers at Kurt, "I heard you and another fag have been speeding your fairy dust around."

Kurt glares at him, "Back off Karofsky, I don't have time for you." Kurt has taken enough shit from his so called friends this week he didn't need this right now.

Karofsky slams his hand against the locker next to Kurt's head, "Watch how you talk to me butt-boy!" he yells in his face.

Kurt pushed him away, "Why the hell should I?! You're the one who has a problem with me! Your just another one of those closet cast jackasses who likes to take their anger out on those weaker than them! You're nothing!" The next thing Kurt saw was a fist flying towards his face, then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again everyone! **** I am so very sorry for not updating for a long time life has been pretty crazy lately and I have decided that I should put out this next chapter before life gets even crazier. So now I give you the next chapter! :D **

Blaine's day had gone rather well, he had been seeing Kurt a lot lately and just thinking about it made him happy, not that he would ever admit that to anyone, he had a reputation to protect. Things seemed to be going right or him for once so as he exited the Warblers practice room he couldn't help but smile.

"Wow B, what's got you so happy?" Wes asked as he left the room.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, "I'm acting the way I normally do."

David snorted at this, "What!" Blaine snapped at him.

David put his hands up in mock defense, "Nothing dude, it's just that you're full of shit."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Blaine glared at them but was trying to calm down; he wasn't going to let them ruin his good mood.

"Well, it's just that you seem…different sense you've been spending time with Kurtie."Jeff smirked at him as he caught up to them.

"I agree." Said Nick as he sent Blaine his own smirk, "you really like him, don't you?"

Blaine groaned in frustration, they weren't going to let up any time soon. Just as Blaine was going to retort though his phone rang. He looked down at his phone to look at the number but didn't recognize it.

"Who is it?" Jeff asked while trying to get a look at Blaine's phone.

Blaine just shrugged, and accepted the call, "Hello." He said.

On the other end was a frantic sounding girl, "Is this Blaine?" She asked in a rushed way.

Blaine was confused but answered he anyways, "Yes it is. Who is this?"

There was a frustrated sigh on the other end, "that's not important right now!" she snapped, "you need to get to McKinley High school now!"

Blaine was a little worried now. McKinley was Kurt's school, "why, what happened?"

"We will tell you when you get here but right now," she paused for a moment and then said in a much smaller voice, "right now Kurt needs you."

That was all he needed to hear, "I'm on my way." With that he hung up the phone and ran out to the parking lot, leaving his stunned friends behind.

~0~

The whole car ride to Lima had been a blur to Blaine, all he could think about was Kurt. What had happened to him was he hurt? Blaine couldn't keep these thoughts out of his head as he drove, after what seemed like the longest ride of his life Blaine finally got to McKinley high school. As he pulled into the parking lot he could see a short brunet girl standing at the front doors of the school. Blaine pulled up to the front of the parking lot and parked the minuet he was off his bike the girl was in front of him.

"Now don't think this means I trust you!" she yelled at him as she pointed her finger in his face, "but Kurt needs you. So I will put aside my distrust for you for Kurt's sake."

Blaine glared at her, "I don't care if you like me or trust me hobbit!" he snapped at her, "just take me to Kurt now."

She looked a little shocked for a moment before regaining her composure and turned on her heal to lead him into the school. Blaine did his best to keep up with the girl as she led him through the halls of the school, for a short girl she sure could walk fast. Finally they got to the room that Blaine remembered was the choir room. In the room all the New Directions were crowded around one spot, when Blaine entered the room they all looked at him with threatening glares.

Blaine just rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this shit, "where is Kurt?" he demanded.

A few of them moved out of the way and Blaine could finally see him, but when he did his heart dropped. Kurt was sitting in the front row with a few girls around him, who were trying to talk to him, but Kurt just kept his head down and on the right side of his face Blaine could see it, a large swollen bruise. Blaine's heart broke, he dropped the bad boy act and ran over to him,he got right in front of Kurt and kneeled down to get a better look at his face.

Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands trying to not put too much pressure on the bruise, "Kurt baby." He said softly, "Please look at me." He begged as he rubbed circles on the uninjured side of Kurt's face with his thumbs.

"Please sweetie." Sweetie? Where had that come from? Blaine just tried to shrug it off as Kurt finally looked down at him.

Kurt's eyes were full of tears, "Blaine" he said softly.

Blaine nodded, "I'm here Kurt. Baby who did this to you?" he asked.

Kurt just shook his head trying to hold back more tears. "Don't do this Kurt," Blaine said, "tell me who did this to you, now."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and took a deep breath, "Karofsky." There was a gasp from everyone in the room.

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath, "okay," he stood up and looked at the guys in the room, "where is he" he said in such a low and angry tone that it came out as almost a growl.

"No!" Kurt yelled and grabbed on to Blaine's sleeve, he looked scared, "Please don't. You'll get hurt. Please don't start a fight for me."

Blaine smiled at Kurt, "Don't worry babe, I'm just going to let him know that he is never to lay his hands on you again." Blaine then turned back to the guys, "Where is he?"

This time the guy that Blaine recognized as Kurt's brother spoke up, "Football field." And with that Blaine was out the door.

~0~

Blaine made his way on to the football field, trying to keep his calm and cool bad boy act up, which was hard with all the anger Blaine had pent up inside, he was going to destroy this Karofsky guy for laying hurting _his_ Kurt. Blaine finally made it to the middle of the field where he saw a group of boys and stopped in front of them.

Blaine yelled at them, that angry growl slipping back into his voice, "Which one of you is Karofsky."

They all turned around to look at him, "who wants to know?" asked one of the larger boys.

Blaine let out a angry growl, he didn't have time of their shit, "who the fuck do you think!" he snapped. "I don't have a lot of patients right now so you better tell me which one of you is Karofsky!"

One of the boys smirked and stepped forward, "that would be me." He said, and before he could react Blaine aimed a punch right at his face, knocking him flat on his butt.

Karofsky sat up holding the left side of his face, "what the hell!" he yelled.

Blaine straightened up and glared at Katofsky, "My name is Blaine, and I'm here to teach you to never lay your filthy hands on someone I care about ever again."

Karofsky looked shocked and confused all at the same time, "What are you talking about!" he yelled.

Blaine walked up to Karofsky and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him back up, "You hurt _my _Kurt," Blaine growled out, "and that, my friend, was a very bad idea."


End file.
